


Warm In The Cold

by bedrage



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comedy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, ajgkfdfghjkhglfgh NEVER MADE A FANFIC BEFORE SORRY YALL~, cant fucking write, lol this is my first work, nor create titles, watched vinesauce while writing this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedrage/pseuds/bedrage
Summary: Rek'Sai and Anivia spend some time together. Rek'Sai never visited Freljord before, and she has no idea of what she's doing. She'll get there, eventually.





	Warm In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i ever wrote lol hello  
> im better at making essays tbh but if i dont make something for reksai/anivia NOBODY WILL (i am god)  
> anyways i hope i am able to convince ppl into shipping this too. love my girls and love my girls in love  
> (YES THERES A MLP REFERENCE I LOVE GAY HORSE CARTOON)

Freljord can be quiet and lonely. If you stay for too long, you start to feel alone, isolated. Nobody seems to be alive. You're the only one. That is how Anivia feels most of the time. Dying and rebirthing, countless times, as she is forced to watch millions die. You just end up feeling like you don't belong anymore.  
But this has changed.  
Twilight sparkles. The night is coming, and the stars are ready to shine. It's time for the sun to go to sleep and the moon must wake up. Atop of a mountain, two creatures can hardly be seen by the naked eye.  
"You have never been here before, have you, my friend?" Anivia asks. Rek'Sai growls in denial. "It's good to know you get to spend time for the first time with me. I'm afraid nobody else on this land, or anywhere else in this world we call our own, would accept you."  
Nobody dares to make noise for a few seconds.  
"It saddens me that people do not enjoy the companionship of those who are different than them. Even if we are different, we must accept each other and live together. Deep inside, we are the same - living beings with souls. But sometimes it just feels like people do not actually have souls. It is as if the cold really did consume them. What do you think about that, my dear?"  
...  
"Rek'Sai?"  
......  
"Rek'Sai, where have you gone?"  
Anivia finally spots the void burrower, distracted with a little poro that just happens to have been passing by. The voidborn queen seemed to be incredibly curious about the little, adorable, snax-loving creature. Looked like they were having a staring contest - wait, Rek'Sai doesn't have eyes!  
"Rek'Sai! Have you been listening to me?"  
Rek'Sai growls in surprise, scaring the little poro away. She "looks" at Anivia in disappointment.  
"You were ignoring me this whole time, now haven't you?... I understand. You've never been in this land before." Anivia sighs in relief, "But you shouldn't have scared me like that. I thought you had disappeared!"  
Rek'Sai lowers her head, as if she was saying sorry. "You don't have to apologize." Anivia responds, using her right wing to move Rek'Sai's head back up. "How about we try doing something fun?"  
The problem was that they were on top of a mountain - not much to do there, nor was there much to do in other places.  
"... Have you ever heard of a "snowman"?", Anivia asked. Rek'Sai just turns her head in confusion. "It's a little man made of snow. It's existed for many years now. We could try making one - this could get you used to the simpler traditions of our land." Rek'Sai growls excited and jumps, oddly adorable for something like her. But she doesn't really know how to make one - it's a man made of snow, but how is he?  
"We just need three balls of snow, the biggest in the bottom and the smallest on top. We can get the rest for his face later." Rek'Sai immediatly starts to pile up snow, but is quickly stopped. "I have an idea. How about we compete to see who can make a snowman first?" Anivia suggests. That's a good idea, isn't it?  
"We will start when I finish counting to three. Ready? One, two, three!" The both of them then start to pile up the snow, Rek'Sai incredibly excited with the challenge. Anivia carefully creates the first part of the snowman, making sure so nothing falls apart. Suddenly, however, she hears the sound of something tumbling down. Anivia looks down from the snowy ramp of the mountain, only to see Rek'Sai going down in a ball of snow.  
"Rek'Sai!" Anivia shouts, immediatly flying in the Voidborn's direction. When she gets down there, it's a snowy mess - with a Xer'Sai queen on it. Anivia laughs. "Oh Rek'Sai, you are so clumsy..." Rek'Sai turns her head, embarrassed. "It's okay, you tried your best. But the challenge is still up, don't forget."  
Rek'Sai immediatly gets up and starts making yet another snowman, this time being careful to not do another mess.  
As Anivia is nearly done with her snowman, she feels something poking her. When she turns around, she sees a very happy Voidborn "looking" at her, proud of her work - a messy, falling apart snowman. Anivia can't help but laugh at the cuteness. "Rek'Sai, you've done a great job. Especially for a first try!" Anivia says, giving a small kiss on Rek'Sai's forehead. Rek'Sai starts jumping in excitement. She's having so much fun!  
Night has finally come. The stars shine, the moon is full, and the wind blows harder. Anivia stargazes, as she pets a sleepy Rek'Sai's head.  
"You know, you remind me of... that star, right there." Anivia says, as if Rek'Sai can even see - she's asleep, anyways. "You know why? Because it shines the brightest. And to me, the brightest stars...   
...  
are the most beautiful."


End file.
